


Another Friend (A Foxy x Mike x OC FanFic)

by SonicMuscle



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Body Worship, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Gay, M/M, Muscles, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicMuscle/pseuds/SonicMuscle
Summary: It's 12:00 am. Mike is working with a friend, and Foxy is getting frisky. Mike has never been inside Pirate's Cove before, and even he wants some action. Can Mike keep his friend calm and stay focused, or will Foxy get double the booty?





	1. Another Friend

TIME:  
12:00 AM

LOCATION:  
FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA, HURRICANE, UTAH

CHARACTERS:  
MIKE SCHMIDT [AGE 16, 5"11']  
DANIEL MARTER [AGE 15, 6"1']  
FOXY THE PIRATE FOX [AGE 17, 6"10']

Mike was sitting in his chair, fidgeting with the tablet, looking at the screens and occasionally looking up at Daniel. Daniel decided to come along for the night as Mike needed the company and also needed an actual human being to talk to. Daniel look up at Mike, his pure blue eyes and pale grey skin, lit up by the only light in the security office. "So, Daniel, what do you think ?". "Mike, I got to handle it to you, I could not survive in this place for seven nights like you did." Mike laughed jokingly and scratched his head. Daniel looks down at Mike's pants, which are, from the looks of things, getting tighter around the groin area.

He looks down at his pants, then at Daniel. Daniel's face starts to turn a bright shade of red as Mike tries as best as he can, to cover his growing erection. Daniel laughs at Mike, who at this point is not noticing that Foxy was walking out of Pirate's Cove. Daniel stopped laughing as he heard the footsteps of a large animatronic running towards the office. "Uh, Mike, do you hear that ?" Mike looked up from his boner and heard the running footsteps coming in the direction of the office. "Oh, that, that's just Foxy." As soon as those words escaped Mike's mouth, a figure standing 6"10', reddish hair and skin, noticeably lean muscle and large feet, stepped into the doorway. Mike got up, ripping his work shirt wide open, exposing his muscular upper body, and proceeded to kiss the figure. There tongues explored each others mouths, intertwining with one another. Daniel on the other hand, was watching with awe, as his friend was making out with a robot!

"Aye,Lad. How are ye?" Foxy said sexually, looking deep into Mike's eyes. "I'm fine, Foxy. Just fine." Mike said, breathing slightly harder after the passionate kiss. Foxy looked over Mike's shoulders, sees Daniel. Delighted, Foxy asks "Who's yer friend?" "I'm Daniel, and you must be Foxy." Daniel says, getting up from his chair to give the pirate fox a handshake. Foxy shakes Daniel's hand, before slowly moving it towards his groin region. Daniel pulls his hand away, a startled look appears on Foxy's face. "Sorry Foxy, Daniel is not used to that." Foxy nods, as he understands the new kid, before sitting down. "So Danny, what do you get a "big one" for?" Daniel gets confused for a second, before realizing what Foxy meant.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but, i'm kind of into some weird things." Foxy looks at Daniel's face, than Mike's to get an answer out of him. "What he means, is that he is into...fetish stuff." Daniel looks over at Mike and Foxy, as his cheeks turn red again. "Oh Lad, don't be embarrassed, we're all into weird stuff. Why, Mike's into guys with muscles!" "Yeah, and Foxy's into anal, so you can't be that weird." "Well, to be honest...I'm into feet." Mike and Foxy both looked at Daniel with surprised looks, as they blurted out, "Feet ?" "Yeah, I know it sounds wei-" Daniel was saying before a familiar scent hit his nostrils.  Daniel looked down at his lap, to find Foxy's big, red, bare feet, about a size 15, and Mike's similar sized grey feet near his button-down shirt. Daniel took off his belt, and zipped down his cargo pants before Foxy placed his bare foot in Daniel's groin region. Daniel moaned in pleasure, as Foxy rubbed his foot on the young boy's concealed member.

"Mmm..." Daniel said, the waves of pleasure, moved from his groin to his brain. Daniel proceeded to unbutton his shirt, exposing his rippled upper body. Foxy used his other foot to rub it up and down the boy's rock-hard abs, while Mike shoved his bare feet into Daniel's face. Daniel had moaned as each breath was filled, with the orgasmic scent of sweat and feet. Mike then unbuttoned his pants and whipped out his member, then proceeded to masturbate. Foxy then unzipped his shorts and did the same, as Daniel pulled his underwear down, exposing his engorged schlong. Daniel, with one free hand, proceeded to join the two boys in a great, big circle jerk. All three muscle boys began moaning and groaning, as wave upon wave of pleasure enveloped them all.

Foxy, with one last breath, unloaded his sticky substance onto Daniel, then Mike onto his feet which Daniel happily licked clean. Finally, Daniel came onto Foxy's penis, the thick, white cum slipping off of the hard object, and into the well made by his underwear. All three boys relaxed and fell back into the chairs, their bodies taking the brunt of the giant orgy that had just commenced and finished with a bang. "So...Was that what ye expected, lad?" Foxy said to Daniel. "No, but it was the best orgy I've ever had so far!" Foxy kicks his big feet onto the desk and proceeds to make out with Daniel. Daniel's lips intertwine with Foxy's, the saliva mixing with the cum from their massive orgy only makes there love more passionate. 

Daniel moves his fingers up and down Foxy's six pack, as each finger moves over bump after bump of abs. "You like what ye see?" Foxy says. "I love it." Daniel said, kissing Foxy again. As Daniel and Foxy make out passionately, the familiar clock chime is heard. 6 o'clock. "Wow, 6 o'clock already?" Daniel says. All three boys get their clothes back on and get ready for the next night. "How about tomorrow, you come to Pirate's Cove...alone?" Foxy said. "I'd think I would like that very much." Daniel says, as his penis gets hard. Foxy grabs Daniel's dick through his cargo pants, as Daniel moans in slight pleasure. "Lad, I can't wait." "Me neither." Daniel and Mike walk out of the restaurant and get into each other's car. "Hey,Mike." "Yeah, Daniel?" Daniel looked at the restaurant through the car's front window. "Are you guys hiring?"


	2. Another Friend, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, its been a while since i wrote the first story. But, i have decided write the second part in the three part Another Friend series!  
> I plan on doing more chapters with some of your guys' suggestions and favorite FNAF characters. Hell, ill even do some cross overs [FNAF x UnderTale, FNAF x Zelda, FNAF x Sonic, etc.]
> 
> Until then, this is SonicMuscle, sayin':  
> Gotta Get Buff!

Another Friend, Part Two

 

Time:

11:50 P.M.

 

Location:

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Hurricane, Utah

 

Characters:

Mike Schmidt [Age 16, 5" 11']

Daniel Marter [Age 15, 6" 1']

Foxy the Pirate Fox [Age 17, 6" 10"]

 

The neon light signage outside of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in suburban Hurricane brought a sense of joy to children back in the 80's and late 90's, but after years of bad ownership, the could only be staffed by one person...The Nightguard. Mike walked into the restaurant, with his friend, Daniel Marter, who had been with him the night before at the restaurant the night before. The two of them looked at each other, with grins slapped on their faces. What happened inside this restaurant was kept secret between them, and them only. Why, if anyone found out that two security guards were having intercourse with muscular, big footed, big dicked robots...Why, the restaurant would be shut down for good!

The two boys entered the restaurant, and were greeted by Foxy. "Aye, Lads. Welcome Back, Ye ready for tonight?" said Foxy. "Of course we are, Foxy. Why would we come back?" Daniel said, eager to see what was inside Pirate's Cove. The night before, Foxy had asked Daniel if he wanted to go and visit Pirate's Cove alone with Foxy, to which Daniel said that he would love to. Daniel was starting to think of thing that him and Foxy would do in Pirate's Cove. "Alright Foxy, you go easy on Daniel. I'll be in the office." Mike said. "Don't worry, Mikey. I'll go easy on this lad." Foxy said, patting Daniel on the back. Daniel's heart raced as the thoughts got more and more out of control within his own brain.

"Alright, Daniel. Follow me..." Foxy said, with a smirk, as he led Daniel into Pirate's Cove. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the boat-shaped stage, that was Pirate's Cove. "So, this is where you do everything?" Daniel questioned. "Aye, Danny. This is where I do my personal things, all right in here." Daniel looked around, and saw a television set that looked out of date, with VHS' all stacked next to it on a table, a box labeled "Pleasure Island", with other unlabeled ones on top. There also, to the left of him, was a stack of folded clothes, socks, and a new pair of boots, as well as a opened box of sexual toys. Near the wall of the stage, were four large bean bag chairs, with a blanket or two on top to act as a bed.

"Come over here, sit." Foxy told Daniel, as he sat down next to the boy, and proceeded to take his boots off. "Ahh" Foxy sighed. "Nothin like the feeling of takin' ye boots off, and letting yer feet loose, eh?" Foxy said to Daniel. "Yeah, I can agree with you on that" said the young boy, as he took his shoes off, allowing his feet to breathe outside of his shoes. Foxy then turned towards Daniel, and placed his feet onto the boy's lap, but not before taking his socks off, and throwing them into a dirty laundry pile. Foxy then took out his pocket watch, and waved it back and forth. "From now, til I say the word "Watch", you are to be my slave, correct?" Foxy said to Daniel. "Yes, Foxy." Daniel replied.

Foxy then commanded Daniel to take his clothes off, except his boxers, to which Daniel responded by doing just that. "Daniel, massage my feet for me, will ya?" Daniel then got onto his knees, and grabbed Foxy's bare feet, then proceeded to massage them. Foxy started to moan, as Daniel rubbed his fingers over the heel, onto the arch of the foot, and then to the toes. Before Daniel could go any further, Foxy said to Daniel: "I want you to take your boxers off." Daniel slowly started to take  his navy blue boxers off, exposing his growing erection. Foxy then placed his bare feet onto Daniel's boner. Daniel started to moan, as Foxy's size 15 red bare feet moved up and down on Daniel's 7 1/2 inch erection. "Foxy, can you go just a little faster?" Daniel said, wanting to please his master. "Sure, Daniel. I'll go faster." Foxy said, moving his feet faster, up and down Daniel's hard cock.

Suddenly, without any hesitation, Daniel came onto Foxy's bare feet, the white-ish liquid covering the toes and sides of Foxy's bare feet. "Watch" Foxy said, and just like that, Daniel woke up out of trance, remembering everything that had just happened. Daniel collaped onto Foxy's muscular bare chest, as the two passionately kissed and made out.

And that was all that mattered.


End file.
